


Families are Lost Together

by Storm_Buji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Slight Team as Family, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Songfic of Avicii ft Aloe Blacc - Wake Me Up.Sakura and Sasuke find out their favorite blonde can sing, and Sakura decides something for all three of them.R.I.P Tim Bergling (Avicii)





	Families are Lost Together

They didn't know he could sing, Sakura glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes as they stopped in front of Naruto's hotel room door. The client for the C-rank job they were on owned the hotel, they were being tasked with acting like normal cliental to try and sniff out potential threats.

The owner had built right in the middle of the street that was coincidently home to two warring gangs, the fire capital had many of them, these two however were both vying for the top spot.

And their client thought it would be smart to offer homage and a safety to everyone, Naruto nodded in understanding here which was really weird, apparently however not everybody liked the idea, as such all four of them were given separate rooms in different sections of the four floors.

And Kakashi-sensei had tasked the two of them to check up on Naruto, who was a really amazing singer.

_Feeling my way through the darkness._

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well, that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

 

He had a really nice and soothing tenor, Sakura swayed and started forward on silent feet.

 

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_I didn't know I was lost_

She opened the door and padded in, Naruto was lying there in just low hanging sweats and a towel on his head. Sakura felt her heart break when she noticed she couldn't count the scars lining his torso, the song was rather sad now that she listened to it more.

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know, didn't know, didn't know_

She made her way determinedly to him and plopped on the bed beside him, "Well, let us be lost with you then, yeah?"

Naruto blinked at her slowly, his eyes going between her and Sasuke, who was standing firmly behind her nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, okay."

He was confused Sakura noted, well that'll change. Naruto was stuck with them, they were a family now, and if they had to they'd beat it through his skull, "And sing more, won't you. You have a very nice voice."

Naruto laughed his agreement to that.


End file.
